


This Is Happy Ending

by Permenmadu



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, bottomkangdaniel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenmadu/pseuds/Permenmadu
Summary: Sejarah tak lagi mencatat tentang sang bunga matahari-, karena ia tak lagi berdiri dan diam menanti di sisi.Langit mengeluh tentang lembayung kuning yang tak dilihatnya lagi-, atas semarak ceria yang yang tak lagi nampak setiap pagi.Tentang sang bunga matahari-, dan kelopaknya yang bersumpah akan merajut jalan cerita hidupnya sendiri.Tentang Kang Daniel-, dan lika-liku hidup yang menghampiri.
Relationships: OngNiel - Relationship
Comments: 5





	This Is Happy Ending

HI BOTTOM NIEL FAMILY ! Check out the story on wattpad and watch out for the surprise crack pairings!

**<https://www.wattpad.com/story/189570501-this-is-happy-ending> **


End file.
